The Mysteries of a Prime
by CeeHamato
Summary: srry the last oe had the wrong story with it! lol im so smart right! lol. well same thing follows. set during beast hunters but prime doesnt have the upgrades (i dont really like them) well ANYWAYS! lol ima try this again! i'm still so new at this! lol well here goes nothing! Cee out!


Arcee sighs sadly, watching Optimus slowly stride away from the rest of the group, towards his private chambers. She looks away, almost wanting to cry. She always had loved him and it kills her to see him so lonely and distant from the world. Being a Prime and the horrors of war had taken their toll on the wide-eyed curious mech.

She turns away from the others resting her weight against a cold metal wall, letting her optics close slowly, wishing there was someway she could help him.

"There has got to be something..." She whispers to herself, pain engulfing her.

* * *

Optimus closes his chamber doors. the only light was the light from his optics and the small lamp on his desk, which was a bit untidy. He walks over to a private stash of energon and grabs a cube, grunting as he moved. It had been a long month. So much Decepticon activity, uncovering the locations of lost relics, and the arrival of new bots, ally and enemy both.

Prime walks to his berth, rubbing his helm. Things were becoming stressful and he knew the rest of the team could see it. He hated it deeply. It's not like a Prime to let things like these get to him. But lately he had been questioning his rank. It was a lonely one. Not being allowed to show emotions and being able to love someone.

That was the part he hated the most. Not being able to love. It wasn't fair.

"I shouldn't be denied of love," Optimus thought as he slowly lied down staring at the ceiling. "I need love too. Am I not worthy to have the one I love?"

* * *

Arcee sighs and raises her servo to knock on his door, but drops it and starts to turn around. Optimus hears her footsteps and walks to the door opening it.

"Yes? Was there something you needed?"

She blushes and looks away. She couldn't look at him. If she did, she knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself. Not standing as close as they were.

"Oh Primus..." Arcee thinks to herself. "He is so handsome...I want him so badly. I love him..."

Optimus steps out the doorway, inviting her in. Slowly Arcee steps into his chambers, nodding a silent thank you.

"Are you ok, Optimus?" Arcee asks gently. He sighs and sits back on his berth, gently motioning for her to sit along side him. Blushing a shade of pink, she complies and rests by his side, looking at him.

Optimus looks up into her blue and violet optics shining up at him. He could see pain laced in her gaze. His spark ached. He didn't like seeing her hurting. He knew it was his fault too, which broke his spark more. Never did he want to hurt the femme he loved. It was never his intention.

"I'm fine, Arcee," Optimus whispered, craving to stroke her beautiful cheek, take her in his arms and tell her the truth. But he knew he wasn't allowed to. It was against the role of being a Prime. "I just...have had a lot on my mind lately."

Arcee sighs, moving to rest her servo on his powerful upper arm, a bold move, frowning. She could see that he was being eaten alive by the stress of the war.

"Optimus..." she starts softly."You know you can tell me...I will understand." That was true. She has her share in the devastation of war. Suddenly memories of Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and her friends and family fly into her mind. she closes her optics for a moment to fight back the lubricant that threatened to fall at any second. She inhales deeply, gathering herself and regaining her composure. She was still touchy on that matter.

Optimus looks at her softly, dying inside. Right then and there he wanted to just hold her and never let her go, just whisper reassuring things to her, and kiss those perfect lip components of hers.

"Arcee..." He stars, uneasily, knowing he was about to overstep his boundaries and do something so improper for a Prime. Hesitantly he places his large servo on her gentle metal cheek, lost in her optics. Arcee's cheek turns a darker shade of red and stutters in shock. Prime continues what he was saying. "I know...I wish I could explain everything to you. But you know I can't be-"

"Because you a Prime, ya I know." She cuts him off with a hurtful remark. She didn't mean to sound bitchy, but it came out very wrong. Optimus frowns, his optics dropping to the ground and begins to remove his servo. Arcee feels so sorry, not trying to have hurt him. She grasps his servo.

"Oh Prime! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way!"

Optimus looks up at her and slowly leans in touching lips together.

**OK GUYS! THAT'S CHAPTER ONE FOR YA! I HOPE YALL ENJOY IT! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! IT REALLY INSPIRES ME TO GO FARTHER WITH THIS! WELL I'LL START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER "First Kiss" HERE SOON! THANKS AGAIN!**

**-Cee Hamato **


End file.
